1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antibodies, including specified portions or variants, specific for at least one tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF) protein or fragment thereof, as well as nucleic acids encoding such anti-TNF antibodies, complementary nucleic acids, vectors, host cells, and methods of making and using thereof, including therapeutic formulations, administration and devices.
2. Related Art
TNF alpha is a soluble homotrimer of 17 kD protein subunits (Smith et al., J. Biol. Chem. 262:6951-6954 (1987)). A membrane-bound 26 kD precursor form of TNF also exists (Kriegler et al., Cell 53:45-53 (1988)). For reviews of TNF, see Beutler et al., Nature 320:584 (1986); Old, Science 230:630 (1986); and Le et al., Lab. Invest. 56:234 (1987).
Cells other than monocytes or macrophages also produce TNF alpha. For example, human non-monocytic tumor cell lines produce TNF alpha (Rubin et al., J. Exp. Med. 164:1350 (1986); Spriggs et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:6563 (1987)). CD4+ and CD8+ peripheral blood T lymphocytes and some cultured T and B cell lines (Cuturi et al., J. Exp. Med. 165:1581 (1987); Sung et al., J. Exp. Med. 168:1539 (1988); Turner et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 17:1807-1814 (1987)) also produce TNF alpha.
TNF alpha causes pro-inflammatory actions which result in tissue injury, such as degradation of cartilage and bone (Saklatvala, Nature 322:547-549 (1986); Bertolini, Nature 319:516-518 (1986)), induction of adhesion molecules, inducing procoagulant activity on vascular endothelial cells (Pober et al., J. Immunol. 136:1680 (1986)), increasing the adherence of neutrophils and lymphocytes (Pober et al., J. Immunol. 138:3319 (1987)), and stimulating the release of platelet activating factor from macrophages, neutrophils and vascular endothelial cells (Camussi et al., J. Exp. Med. 166:1390 (1987)).
Recent evidence associates TNF alpha with infections (Cerami et al., Immunol. Today 9:28 (1988)), immune disorders, neoplastic pathologies (Oliff et al., Cell 50:555 (1987)), autoimmune pathologies and graft-versus-host pathologies (Piguet et al., J. Exp. Med. 166:1280 (1987)). The association of TNF alpha with cancer and infectious pathologies is
often related to the host's catabolic state. Cancer patients suffer from weight loss, usually associated with anorexia.
The extensive wasting which is associated with cancer, and other diseases, is known as “cachexia” (Kern et al., J. Parent. Enter. Nutr. 12:286-298 (1988)). Cachexia includes progressive weight loss, anorexia, and persistent erosion of lean body mass in response to a malignant growth. The cachectic state causes much cancer morbidity and mortality. There is evidence that TNF alpha is involved in cachexia in cancer, infectious pathology, and other catabolic states (see, e.g., Beutler and Cerami, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 7:625-655 (1989)).
TNF alpha is believed to play a central role in gram-negative sepsis and endotoxic shock (Michie et al., Br. J. Surg. 76:670-671 (1989); Debets et al., Second Vienna Shock Forum, p. 463-466 (1989); Simpson et al., Crit. Care Clin. 5:27-47 (1989)), including fever, malaise, anorexia, and cachexia. Endotoxin strongly activates monocyte/macrophage production and secretion of TNF alpha and other cytokines (Kornbluth et al., J. Immunol. 137:2585-2591 (1986)). TNF alpha and other monocyte-derived cytokines mediate the metabolic and neurohormonal responses to endotoxin (Michie et al., New Engl. J. Med. 318:1481-1486 (1988)). Endotoxin administration to human volunteers produces acute illness with flu-like symptoms including fever, tachycardia, increased metabolic rate and stress hormone release (Revhaug et al., Arch. Surg. 123:162-170 (1988)). Circulating TNF alpha increases in patients suffering from Gram-negative sepsis (Waage et al., Lancet 1:355-357 (1987); Hammerle et al., Second Vienna Shock Forum, p. 715-718 (1989); Debets et al., Crit. Care Med. 17:489-497 (1989); Calandra et al., J. Infect. Dis. 161:982-987 (1990)).
Thus, TNF alpha has been implicated in inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, viral, bacterial and parasitic infections, malignancies, and/or neurodegenerative diseases and is a useful target for specific biological therapy in diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis and Crohn's disease. Beneficial effects in open-label trials with a chimeric monoclonal antibody to TNF alpha (cA2) have been reported with suppression of inflammation and with successful retreatment after relapse in rheumatoid arthritis (Elliott et al., Arthritis Rheum. 36:1681-1690 (1993); and Elliott et al., Lancet 344:1125-1127 (1994)) and in Crohn's disease (Van Dullemen et al., Gastroenterology 109:129-135 (1995)). Beneficial results in a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial with cA2 have also been reported in rheumatoid arthritis with suppression of inflammation (Elliott et al., Lancet 344:1105-1110 (1994)).
Antibodies to a “modulator” material which was characterized as cachectin (later found to be identical to TNF) were disclosed by Cerami et al. (EPO Patent Publication 0212489, Mar. 4, 1987). Such antibodies were said to be useful in diagnostic immunoassays and in therapy of shock in bacterial infections. Rubin et al. (EPO Patent Publication 0218868, Apr. 22, 1987) disclosed monoclonal antibodies to human TNF, the hybridomas secreting such antibodies, methods of producing such antibodies, and the use of such antibodies in immunoassay of TNF. Yone et al. (EPO Patent Publication 0288088, Oct. 26, 1988) disclosed anti-TNF antibodies, including mAbs, and their utility in immunoassay diagnosis of pathologies, in particular Kawasaki's pathology and bacterial infection. The body fluids of patients with Kawasaki's pathology (infantile acute febrile mucocutaneous lymph node syndrome; Kawasaki, T., Allergy 16:178 (1967); Kawasaki, T., Shonica (Pediatrics) 26:935 (1985)) were said to contain elevated TNF levels which were related to progress of the pathology (Yone et al., supra).
Other investigators have described mAbs specific for recombinant human TNF which had neutralizing activity in vitro (Liang, C-M. et al. (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 137:847-854 (1986); Meager, A. et al., Hybridoma 6:305-311 (1987); Fendly et al., Hybridoma 6:359-369 (1987); Bringman, T. S. et al., Hybridoma 6:489-507 (1987); Hirai, M. et al., J. Immunol. Meth. 96:57-62 (1987); Moller, A. et al. (Cytokine 2:162-169 (1990)). Some of these mAbs were used to map epitopes of human TNF and develop enzyme immunoassays (Fendly et al., supra; Hirai et al., supra; Moller et al., supra) and to assist in the purification of recombinant TNF (Bringman et al., supra). However, these studies do not provide a basis for producing TNF neutralizing antibodies that can be used for in vivo diagnostic or therapeutic uses in humans, due to immunogenicity, low specificity and/or pharmaceutical unsuitability.
Neutralizing antisera or mAbs to TNF have been shown in mammals other than man to abrogate adverse phaysiological changes and prevent death after lethal challenge in experimental endotoxemia and bacteremia. This effect has been demonstrated, e.g., in rodent lethality assays and in primate pathology model systems (Mathison, J. C. et al., J. Clin. Invest. 81:1925-1937 (1988); Beutler, B. et al., Science 229:869-871 (1985); Tracey, K. J. et al., Nature 330:662-664 (1987); Shimamoto, Y. et al., Immunol. Lett. 17:311-318 (1988); Silva, A. T. et al., J. Infect. Dis. 162:421-427 (1990); Opal, S. M. et al., J. Infect. Dis. 161:1148-1152 (1990); Hinshaw, L. B. et al., Circ. Shock 30:279-292 (1990)).
Putative receptor binding loci of hTNF has been disclosed by Eck and Sprang (J. Biol. Chem. 264(29), 17595-17605 (1989), who identified the receptor binding loci of TNF alpha as consisting of amino acids 11-13, 37-42, 49-57 and 155-157. PCT application WO91/02078 (priority date of Aug. 7, 1989) discloses TNF ligands which can bind to monoclonal antibodies having the following epitopes: at least one of 1-20, 56-77, and 108-127; at least two of 1-20, 56-77, 108-127 and 138-149; all of 1-18, 58-65, 115-125 and 138-149; all of 1-18, and 108-128; all of 56-79, 110-127 and 135- or 136-155; all of 1-30, 117-128 and 141-153; all of 1-26, 117-128 and 141-153; all of 22-40, 49-96 or -97, 110-127 and 136-153; all of 12-22, 36-45, 96-105 and 132-157; all of both of 1-20 and 76-90; all of 22-40, 69-97, 105-128 and 135-155; all of 22-31 and 146-157; all of 22-40 and 49-98; at least one of 22-40, 49-98 and 69-97, both of 22-40 and 70-87.
Non-human mammalian, chimeric, polyclonal (e.g., anti-sera) and/or monoclonal antibodies (Mabs) and fragments (e.g., proteolytic digestion or fusion protein products thereof) are potential therapeutic agents that are being investigated in some cases to attempt to treat certain diseases. However, such antibodies or fragments can elicit an immune response when administered to humans. Such an immune response can result in an immune complex-mediated clearance of the antibodies or fragments from the circulation, and make repeated administration unsuitable for therapy, thereby reducing the therapeutic benefit to the patient and limiting the readministration of the antibody or fragment. For example, repeated administration of antibodies or fragments comprising non-human portions can lead to serum sickness and/or anaphylaxis. In order to avoid these and other problems, a number of approaches have been taken to reduce the immunogenicity of such antibodies and portions thereof, including chimerization and humanization, as well known in the art. These and other approaches, however, still can result in antibodies or fragments having some immunogenicity, low affinity, low avidity, or with problems in cell culture, scale up, production, and/or low yields. Thus, such antibodies or fragments can be less than ideally suited for manufacture or use as therapeutic proteins.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide anti-TNF antibodies or fragments that overcome one more of these problems, as well as improvements over known antibodies or fragments thereof.